Dulce Fantasía
by Magdi.Malfoy
Summary: El más dulce amor baña las noches de Hogwarts, pero muere de la mano de cada nuevo amanecer. ¿Puedes amar aún sabiendo que esta prohibido y que su familia sólo desea destruirte?


Capitulo 1:

El sol brillaba reluciente en las copas de los árboles, refulgiendo sobre las gotas de rocío que se deslizaban entre las pequeñas hojas.

Suspire mirando el cielo, sonriendo ante el suave calor de los rayos solares sobre mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, embriagándome de tanta vitamina D como fuese posible sobre mi piel.

El contacto de una mano más fría –que los rayos mismos- sobre mi rostro me devolvió a la realidad.

Abrí los ojos, deleitándome con la hermosura del rostro que se cernía a escasos centímetros del mío. Arroje –sin pensarlo- mis brazos en torno a su pálido cuello, enredando mis dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos dorados. Presionando mis dedos en su nuca, atraje su rostro –deleitándome con el aroma que despedía su piel- busque sus labios sin desconectar mis pupilas de las suyas, dando con ellos sin esfuerzo.

Me beso con ganas, borrando hasta el más remoto pensamiento de mi mente. No importaba cuantas veces sucediera, sus labios siempre me paralizaban, erizaban mi piel y me hacían desear más.

En aquel instante era capaz de palpar el dulce sabor de su boca en la mía. Me sentí estremecer con cada roce de sus labios, caricia de sus manos por mi rostro, cuello, hasta perderse por mi espalda.

Sus labios bajaron quemando la piel de mi cuello con su contacto. Me aferre a el, colando mis manos por el cuello de su camiseta, maravillándome con la textura de su piel bajo mis dedos.

-te quiero-susurre, cuando mi respiración descendió lo suficiente como para permitirme hablar con claridad.

-yo más- se limito a murmurar, contra la piel de mi garganta. Desencadenando una descarga que me recorrió la columna.

Incline el rostro en busca de sus labios. Amoldando los míos a cada curva de los suyos, al segundo siguiente.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Fácilmente pudieron ser minutos, horas o incluso días. Nada importaba, tenía al ser más perfecto y maravilloso entre mis manos y no deseaba soltarlo.

-podría estar así por siempre-concluyo, entre los escasos segundos en que nuestros labios se separaron. Recorriendo con suavidad mi clavícula con la punta de su nariz.

Reí con ganas, ante el cosquilleo que su respiración candente generaba en mi piel.

-lo sé-sisee, escondiendo el rostro contra su hombro.

Me abrazó con fuerza, fijándome por la cadera a su costado.

Rodamos sobre el pasto abrazados, jugando a amarnos. Mientras el sol se posaba en el centro mismo del cielo, señalando el cruel paso de las horas.

Suspire, consiente de que el adiós se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

-¿ocurre algo?-murmuro, levantando mi rostro de su pecho.

-hora de volver a la realidad-susurre con pesar.

-aún tenemos la noche- me animo.

-no me gusta…-recorrí el contorno de sus labios con la punta de mis dedos, sintiendo el cosquilleo de su aliento en mis yemas. –Quiero poder hacer esto siempre- me apreté contra el, para no dar cavidad a las dudas.

-también a mi- me beso con suavidad –pero es la forma más segura… ¿a menos que…?-

-no- lo corte entre dientes.

-me gusta cuando te enojas- hablo recorriendo la línea de mi ceño –te vuelve más sensual- rió desordenando mis bucles.

-intentare recordarlo- murmure contra sus labios, fundiendo los míos entre ellos una fracción de segundo más tarde.

Lo bese sin reparo, conciente de que no lo tendría para mí hasta la hora del crepúsculo.

Su cuerpo se tenso bajo el mío. Conocía esa reacción, nuestro tiempo juntos había llegado a su fin.

-¿qué…?- gesticule sin soltar por completo su labio.

-creo que alguien viene- me beso de nuevo. Fue corto, pero con sentimiento.

Rodé, dejándome caer de espalda sobre el pasto.

-en la noche- sonrío. Tendiendo sus manos para alzarme.

-en la noche- coincidí con un mohín.

-te quiero- prometió junto a mi oído.

-yo más- cite sus palabras, haciéndolo reír.

Recogí mi libro olvidado. Caminando –entre los arbustos que daban paso al bosque prohibido- resignada de vuelta al castillo. Voltee –sin poder contenerme- viéndolo bordear el lago –con su garbo y gracia infinita- para aparecer desde el lado este del patio.

Cruzamos las amplias puertas del comedor con escasos segundos de diferencia. Lanzándonos una última mirada antes de encaminarnos a los polos opuestos del gran comedor.

Y ahí estaba yo. Comiendo monótonamente, ajena a todo cuanto acontecía a lo largo de mi mesa. Escuchando –sin prestar real atención- lo que mis amigos murmuraban a mi alrededor.

-¿qué dices?-

Parpadee, observando como tres pares de ojos me miraban expectantes.

-¿de qué?-

-quidditch, ¿te apuntas?- pregunto sonriendo ampliamente mi pelirroja amiga.

-tengo deberes- me excusé. Levantándome de la mesa.

-será la próxima-

-claro- prometí, esbozando la mejor sonrisa que ocultase mi real aberración por aquel deporte.

Camine sin prisa rumbo a la biblioteca, luego de subir a mi sala común en busca de mi bolso.

Las horas siguientes se me antojaron interminables –tras terminar mis deberes en escasa media hora- mientras yo sólo deseaba que las horas se volviesen segundos, para estar nuevamente junto a él.

Odiaba aquella parte del día y el verme obligada a interpretar aquel papel –fingir mientras el sol brillase- a la espera de nuestros cómplices más fiel, la oscuridad de la noche y la soledad del amanecer. Camuflando nuestro amor por miedo.

Temiendo que por ser de noche, nuestra historia no fuese más que un sueño. Una dulce fantasía, que renacía con cada crepúsculo para morir en el siguiente amanecer. Cual fénix que se oculta entre sus cenizas de la concurrencia del diario vivir.

Bueno, supongo que es lo que ocurre cuando tu novio es el hijo de un mortifago. Después de todo, yo simplemente era Hermione Granger.

.

.

.

Fin.-

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Holap!**

**Bueno, aquí va otra de mis locas ideas. Que nació mientras ****me graneaba con el tercer capitulo de Night.**

**Espero les guste, va con todo mi amor y obviamente de mi pareja favorita!**

**B****ueno, espero sus impresiones, dudas, criticas, comentarios o lo que les parezca en un review! **

**Se cuidan! **

**Besotes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AdioZ**


End file.
